Child of The World
by KnightGlaive
Summary: Naruto was without protection at the start but now that has changed. In this story history is rewritten and now there is a new host for the Kyuubi, one that not even the toads could for see... You never know what is listening, it might even be the world.
1. Prelude

- Prelude -

Almost every story has a hero of some kind. In these stories the hero has teamates or supporters most of the time, maybe even a guardian or protector. In the story of one Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune there is no guardian, but teamates, and in this story he leads a tortured life at the hands of those he protects. Without the presence of a protector or guardian he is alone for most of his life and without family figures beyond the Hokage of Konoha and th owners of Ichiraku ramen, even then the Hokage is only there infrequently and for short periods of time. And the ramen stand owners can't look after Naruto as they have to run their stand. He is thrown into the world with little connections and almost no love from anyone save a choice few.

In this story that will change. In this story there will be a guardian for Uzumaki Naruto. From the begining things will be different and he will go on to be the hero he is supposed to be while having love he lacked in his life before and lacking the hatred thrust upon by those he is suppused to protect. His guardian will protect him by bearing the burden of the monster that kept his happiness away and will watch over him in his hours of need. This guardian will protect him from the hatred, he will protect from the lonliness, and will show him how to learn from pain just as he has done in the original story. Naruto will save the world just like he is supposed to, but now he has a guardian to watch over him. One from which has been bearthed form the energies of the world itself for this purpose.

His name will be Shirotora, and he is The Child of The World.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

The story is Oc-centric with a lot of Naruto and company involved. There will be bashing of characters, and there will be death, gore, blood, cursing, mature situations and suggestion. The pairings may be polled or be what ever I feel like.

Naruto is going to live with his mother who survives in this story. While he will not be a Jinchuriki, but he will still strive for the same goals for different reasons. Poeple will know of him as the son of Kushina Uzumaki the Red Tide. He will strive too have them see him as his own person and not Kushina's son and in the future the son of the Forth Hokage. He will try to become a ninja with a even greater reputation then both his parents, while with same nindo and with different but similar skills.

Shirotora is my own orginal character along with may others, with many original abilities. His main unique atribute is that he takes sage mode to a whole new level. You could even say he not entirely human because of the changes that my new bloodline gives him. I will explain sage mode and his bloodline in the story so don't worry about getting left in the dark. I'm sure some of you will dismiss this story because of it's focus. I humbly ask you to give it a chance as I will try my best to make it worth your time.

* * *

><p>This story is experimantal for me, so I will be trying differnt types of writing the character perspective such as first person view and third person view which is most popular.<p>

First person example: I yawn as I sit up in bed and then look over to the clock on my left hand bedside table.

It read 4:30 in red digital lights as I stare at the clock lazily '_Four hours on the dot again_.' I think to my self before looking to the window on my right. I stare a the dark morning outside before I sigh to myself, shake my head, and then climb out of bed and walk to the bedroom door.

'_Another day that begins on a dark morn_.' I think once again as I do every day while opening my bedroom door.

Do I really need to show third person?


	2. Chapter 1 Rain

Rain...

The rain falls so beautifully...

It gives life to the plants and feeds our lakes, our rivers, and our oceans...

It washes away the bad and brings new life and a better future...

"I have been thinking alot about the rain lately..." I think to my self as I stand at the the edge of a plateau. I watch as the rain falls over the village down below and remsis about the rain on this late afternoon. I enjoy the feel of it falling on me and the feeling of the water running off of me. I feel as though I am being wash clean of all things and am being given new life. I look to the dark clouds over head and stare as the rain falls down.

"I wonder why I have been contemplating the rain so much." I mumble out loud only for myself to hear. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and let out a long, slow, cleansing breath. I then let myself fall forward and fall off the edge. I slowly flip my self forward in the air till I am upright and crouch as I land on a out croping on the plateau. I look down and realize I landed on the third head of the hokage faces of Konoha. I look out over the 'Vllage Hidden in the Leaves' and shake my head "It looks more like a capital then a village...far to large with to much military power to be a simple village" I think to myself before crouching down and then jumping down the towards one of the many building below.

If anyone were to look up at this time they might be able to make out a figure falling against the dark clouds above before letting a yell or scream as they watched it plummet to the earth first. About three forths of the way down I flip my body mid air before straightening out spread eagle facing the earth as I fall. My body slows down and seems to drag on the air as I fall towards the top of an apartment complex near the base of the platea. I land in a crouch on all fours ontop of the building with barely a sound "The landing was good, but the chakra consumption is a bit much... I definatley need to work on that." I say to myself as I stand up and move to the edge of the roof of building and think of my jutsu as I walk.

"Kazedoraggu is a wind element based jutsu that manipulates wind around you to act like a buffer that slows your decent as you fall, through manipulating wind chakra it creates an air current under you body pushing upwards at a rapid rate giving an appearance that you are 'dragging' on wind as you fall. It also can act as a sound buffer for a landing so that you make almost no sound except for the sound of wind blowing. It requires a high level of wind manipulation and Jonin level chakra reserves at the least. A-ranked stealth jutsu." I finished talking to myself as I looked down off the edge of the building at the street below. The rain wasn't falling hard, but most poeple stayed inside none the less. I loved it when it rained, it gave me time to walk around the village undisturbed for atleast four or five hours.

I jump down off the top of the building and let my hand drag against the side of the building while using chakra to stick to the appartment complex. I slide down the side of the building silently before coming to a slow stop 25 stories down on th side of the street. I turn to the right and stroll down the street taking my time as I head toward my own apartment building,


	3. Rain

- Description -

Almost every story has a hero of some kind. In these stories the hero has teamates or supporters most of the time, maybe even a guardian or protector. In the story of one Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune there is no guardian, but teamates, and in this story he leads a tortured life at the hands of those he protects. Without the presence of a protector or guardian he is alone for most of his life and without family figures beyond the Hokage of Konoha and th owners of Ichiraku ramen, even then the Hokage is only there infrequently and for short periods of time. And the ramen stand owners can't look after Naruto as they have to run their stand. He is thrown into the world with little connections and almost no love from anyone save a choice few.

In this story that will change. In this story there will be a guardian for Uzumaki Naruto. From the begining things will be different and he will go on to be the hero he is supposed to be while having love he lacked in his life before and lacking the hatred thrust upon by those he is suppused to protect. His guardian will protect him by bearing the burden of the monster that kept his happiness away and will watch over him in his hours of need. This guardian will protect him from the hatred, he will protect from the lonliness, and will show him how to learn from pain just as he has done in the original story. Naruto will save the world just like he is supposed to, but now he has a guardian to watch over him. One from which has been bearthed form the energies of the world itself for this purpose.

His name will be Shirotora, and he is The Child of The World.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

The story is Oc-centric with a lot of Naruto and company involved. There will be bashing of characters, and there will be death, gore, blood, cursing, mature situations and suggestion. The pairings may be polled or be what ever I feel like.

Naruto is going to live with his mother who survives in this story. While he will not be a Jinchuriki, but he will still strive for the same goals for different reasons. Poeple will know of him as the son of Kushina Uzumaki the Red Tide. He will strive too have them see him as his own person and not Kushina's son and in the future the son of the Forth Hokage. He will try to become a ninja with a even greater reputation then both his parents, while with same nindo and with different but similar skills.

Shirotora is my own orginal character along with may others, with many original abilities. His main unique atribute is that he takes sage mode to a whole new level. You could even say he not entirely human because of the changes that my new bloodline gives him. I will explain sage mode and his bloodline in the story so don't worry about getting left in the dark. I'm sure some of you will dismiss this story because of it's focus. I humbly ask you to give it a chance as I will try my best to make it worth your time. Please review however you wish, and please have some construtive criticism so I can give you what you want if I choose.

* * *

><p>This story is experimantal for me, so I will be trying differnt types of writing the character perspective such as first person view and third person view which is most popular.<p>

First person example: I yawn as I sit up in bed and then look over to the clock on my left hand bedside table.

It read 4:30 in red digital lights as I stare at the clock lazily '_Four hours on the dot again_.' I think to my self before looking to the window on my right. I stare a the dark morning outside before I sigh to myself, shake my head, and then climb out of bed and walk to the bedroom door.

'_Another day that begins on a dark morn_.' I think once again as I do every day while opening my bedroom door.

Do I really need to show third person?


End file.
